A CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor are kinds of 2-D (dimensional) sensors to photograph dynamic images and still images and serve as essential elements of an electronic camera. Specifically, although the CCD sensor represents the picture quality better than that of the CMOS sensor, the market share of the CMOS image sensor has been increased due to defects of the CCD sensor, such as power consumption and a complex structure. Recently, the picture quality of the CMOS sensor has been improved. With the development of the image sensors, a digital camera has been extensively used and a camera device has been installed in a portable terminal such as a cellular phone.
In a camera that photographs still images and dynamic images using the image sensor, unstable trembling pictures are frequently resulted due to the trembling caused by external factors, such as hand-trembling or vibration of a vehicle. In order to solve the problem of the unstable images, an apparatus for compensating for a motion has been proposed. Such a motion compensating apparatus is divided into a motion detecting member and a motion correcting member. The motion detecting member utilizes a method of predicting a motion of an apparatus using a gyro sensor and a method of detecting a moving portion of images every frame through an image signal processing. Further, incident light is arbitrarily refracted by using a refractive lens (active prism) or an input position of an image sensor is controlled based on detected motion information, thereby solving the problem of the unstable images and obtaining fine images.
A technology for driving a lens using a voice coil motor in order to solve the problem of an unstable image caused by the movement of the camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,132 (issued on Mar. 14, 1995). An apparatus for stabilizing images disclosed in the above patent includes a pitch coil and a pitch yoke, which are installed at one side of a correction lens to drive the correction lens in the first direction, and a yaw coil and a yaw yoke, which are installed at the other side to drive the correction lens in the second direction perpendicular to the first direction. That is, an image is stabilized by driving the correction lens according to the camera motion in such a manner that an optical axis can return to its original position.
However, in recent years, although a camera device is installed in portable terminals, such as lap-top computers or mobile phones, to expand the function of the portable terminals, an apparatus for compensating for trembling images caused by users hand-trembling may become an obstacle in terms of the small-size and lightweight of the portable terminal.